A Family Problem
by C.M. Oliver is eastwoodgirl
Summary: Smut. PWP. Chris' little sister comes for a visit with a big problem, hoping he can help her. Turns out, big brother Chris won't. But can Darren convince his boyfriend to do so? CRISSCOLFERxOC extremely mature themes. please don't read if it bothers you
1. Chapter 1: The Problem

**A Family Problem**

**WARNING: M for incest, threesome (sort of), twisted minds at work, language, lemons, oranges, grapefruit, and the whole gamut of vitamin-C rich fruits.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but my OC.**

**A/N: My first ever PWP/SMUT fic! Inspired by a late-night bad horror movie marathon session with my best buddy (he rolls his eyes upon reading this). Tell me if you enjoyed it… reading, of course, not the other thing you do when you read smut. This will be a two-shot. Anyway, don't forget to review after washing your hands, of course :P Kidding.**

**010101010**

"Come on, Chris, just once! I'll be gone before the sun comes up! Pleeeease!"

"No, Chelsea! What were you thinking? What would mom say? You're barely 17 –"

"I'm 18 next week, Chris!"

"No, this is my apartment, I'm saying no! End of discussion!" Chris practically screamed. No, it was never good to scream –that would put a strain on his vocal chords. He was usually a picture of calm –serene and peaceful –but not when he's with his almost 18-year old sister, Chelsea. Chris felt a terrible headache coming on. He closed his eyes. The whole thing started when he had found Chelsea outside the door of his loft that he shared with his boyfriend, Darren. Chelsea had just decided to come "visit" unannounced with an odd request.

Chris huffed. When he finally opened his blue-green eyes, he saw a pair that mirrored his, brimming with tears.

"Aww, come on Chelsea! Don't you dare cry on me!"

"Please, Chris!" Chelsea, who looked exactly like her , except for her long hair that reached up to her shoulders, cried desperately. "It's spring break soon… I'm the only one that's left in the whole fucking school! Please! I need to lose it –"

"Chris brought his palm up to his face.

"I'm freaking gay, Chelsea! I thought we were already clear on that!"

"So? You still have the right parts to do it!"

"I'm your older brother! That just makes it so fucking wrong, don't you think? Why not just do it the way normal girls do and ask your boyfriend to do it?"

"James **can't** know, Chris! He'll blab it to the whole school! I have a reputation, you know? Reputation? You do know what those are, right?"

"Reputation of a slut?"

"Yes!"

Chris sighed. Little sisters were really impossible. He slumped down further in his seat. Chelsea moved to kneel in front of him. She grabbed her older brother's hands and stared up at him.

"Please, Chris?" I need your help,: the high school junior whispered, tears still escaping her almond-shaped eyes. "Just this once," She gave his soft hands a gentle squeeze. Chris just stared at her.

"Chel, you're my baby sister. When dad died I swore that I would protect you –"

"Then do it with me, Chris. You're the only one who would know how and not hurt me –"

"I don't Chelsea. I've never touched a girl, let alone know how to do it without hurting you. And for Pete's sake, I'm gay! And not to mention, your older brother! That just makes it so wrong. I'm sorry babe, but –"

"Hey, who's visiting?" a perky voice suddenly interrupted the brother-sister tandem.

"Darren!" Chris looked up from his seat without moving to acknowledge his boyfriend. "It's my little sister, Chelsea –"

"Oh, wow, will you look at that? Chris, she looks exactly like you!"

Chris fought hard not to roll his eyes.

"I know honey, I think we have already established the fact the she **is** my little sister." Chris then turned to look at Chelsea. "This adorably clueless man is my boyfriend, Chelsea. Meet Darren Criss."

Chelsea brought a hand to her lips.

"**The** Darren Criss?"

"Yep, **the** Darren Criss," Darren smiled. "Hello little Chris clone," he held his hand out, which the young girl took. Chelsea eyed him in awe.

"Wow, I didn't know you're gay," she breathed. Chris visibly tensed but Darren just laughed it off.

"I'm not," he smiled. "I'm what you call bisexual,"

Chelsea's eyes lit up.

"Oh, wow, neat!" Darren let out a chuckle.

"Never had that reaction before,' he then turned to Chris. "So may we know why your sister is visiting us?"

"She is just leaving, Darren," Chris replied. "She hadn't told mom she's coming over –and I don't want to answer for her –my mom's wrath is epic, I won't survive it –"

"Chris, you can't do that!" Chelsea protested. "I can't go home yet, not until you help me with my problem!" Darren's eyes shot up.

"What problem?" He turned to his lover. "Chris, can't we do anything to help your sister?"

"Yes!" Chelsea exclaimed at the same time that Chris yelled "No!" Darren's eyes shifted from one Colfer to another. "May I at least know what's going on?"

"Yes!"

"No!"

Darren threw his hands up in a gesture of defeat. Chris eyed him and then his sister darkly.

"It's a **family** problem Chelsea! Darren doesn't need to know about it!"

"Sure he does! He's your boyfriend, Chris! He has the right to know if you're going to do **it** with me!"

"I am not, Chelsea! It's not happening!"

"But –but you almost –you already said yes! You agreed right before Darren came in and-"

"Whoa, slow down, princess! I never said anything like that!"

"You –you already agreed! Please Chris, just this once –"

"FOR THE LAST TIME, CHELSEA ADRIENNE COLFER, I AM NOT TAKING AWAY YOUR VIRGINITY!"

Crickets.

Chelsea's eyes registered confusion. Her brother Chris' displayed frustration…

Darren's eyes on the other hand was in utter disbelief.

"Did –did –I just hear that right?"

Chris groaned and turned to his sister.

"See? Now he's never gonna let me hear the end of it!" He then turned towards Darren. "It's fine, babe, I already told her, no –"

"But –but-" Darren's eyes and mouth were wide open. He looked from one sibling to another.

"But Chris, Darren understands, right, Darren? I can't just give it up to anybody –and you're the only guy that I can trust not to blab that resident Queen Bee and Sex Kitten Chelsea Colfer is still a freaking virgin, Chris!" Chelsea pleaded.

"We're not having this conversation again, young lady!" Chris warned her sternly

"Chris, please –"

"No!"

"Just once –"

"No!"

"Please, it will be over before you know it –"

"N! O! NO! No! No! No!" Chris screamed. "Leave before I call mom!" Chelsea bit her lip. She looked like she was about to cry once more, but Chris stood his ground this time. He turned his back on his sister and stormed all the way up to his room. It was only when he was already gone that the other man in the room found his voice once more. Darren turned to a crying Chelsea.

"Hey, Chelsea, don't cry," he cooed softly, putting an arm around his boyfriend's sister. He stared at her, still unbelieving of how identical the two were.

"Sorry, Darren,"

"No, it's okay," the dark-haired man smiled. "You know, if he did agree, it would have been okay with me."

"Really?" Chelsea looked up at him hopefully.

"Really," Darren grinned. He liked this young woman. He gave her a hug which the girl returned. After a few seconds though, Chelsea broke away from the embrace. He gave the older man a knowing look. Darren sighed.

"Let me see what I can do,"

**010101010**

**A/N: Yes, I'm cutting it right there! *insert evil laugh* If you want to know what happens next, you've got to tell me in a review! ^^ If I get 5 or more, I'll post the smutty continuation of our tale…. If not, well… Until next time! -Eastwoodgirl**


	2. Chapter 2 : The Solution

**A Family Problem**

**WARNING/DISCLAIMER: Same as the previous chapter. Smutty goodness. Don't like, don't read. 'Kay?**

**A/N: Enjoy :) I mean it.**

**010101010**

About half an hour later, Darren entered the bedroom. And as he had expected, his boyfriend was sitting in the middle of the bed, Indian style. Chris had his eyes closed. It was the standard Chris Colfer position for when he was stressed out. Darren cleared his throat.

"I let your sister get settled in the guest room, it's already past dinner time and it won't be safe for her to travel at this point."

Chris did not acknowledge him and continued to just sit there quietly. Darren took the spot behind his lover and began to massage the younger man's tensed shoulders. The act managed to draw out a quiet moan. Darren smiled. He quickly made work of his boyfriend's tensed muscles. When another low and more urgent moan escaped Chris' lips, Darren knew he had the younger man right where he wanted him. He then removed his hands off of Chris' shoulders and began kissing the exposed skin of his boyfriend's neck.

"God, Darren…" Chris murmured dreamily. "That feels amazing…"

"Really?" Darren whispered against his boyfriend's pale porcelain skin. "Hmm…" He then quickly found the younger man's pulse point and began to suck on it lightly.

"God… please…" Chris began to wiggle in his seat. Darren suddenly stopped. The younger man turned to him with a glare.

"Tease –" Chris said gruffly as Darren let out a small chuckle. He then attacked the younger man's lips with such intensity, thereby effectively silencing any further protests. Chris found himself being pushed down on the bed roughly as his boyfriend deepened their kiss. Darren's tongue expertly delved into his mouth, intertwining with his own as Chris' hands found its way towards the older man's soft curls. His hands then traveled down to the collar of Darren's shirt and began tugging at it. Darren smirked against Chris' lips as he undid the buttons of his white polo shirt.

"Really impatient, are we?"

"Just shut the fuck up, Criss!"

Darren growled at the needy tone of his lover. He pulled away from Chris to begin taking off his own shirt. Chris whimpered slightly at the sudden loss of contact, but instead of moving back towards his lover, he used the time to begin removing his many layers of clothing. When Chris had finally removed his inner shirt, he looked up. Darren was now kneeling on the bed, naked, except for his boxers. Chris took in the scene lustfully before making a move to rid himself of his form-fitting jeans –but Darren stopped him. Chris gave him a look.

"Want to take it off for me babe?"

Darren shook his head.

"Somebody else can do it for me," The dark-haired man said meaningfully. He then glanced towards the door.

"Come in!"

Chris frowned as realization dawned on him.

"Oh, no you –"

But before he can complete his rant, Darren's mouth was already back on his, and his back was flush against the soft mattress once more. In his peripheral vision, Chris saw their bedroom door open and then close. Then, a figure clad in white terry cloth robe stood by the side of the bed, watching, as his boyfriend ravished his lips.

"May I join you, please?" A soft voice pleaded quietly. It was Chelsea. Chris' mind screamed at him, for him to push Darren off of him and shoo Chelsea away –but for some reason, his body wouldn't cooperate. So he lay there underneath his boyfriend's lithe form as his baby sister watched him get dirty.

"Come here Chelsea," It was Darren. "Your brother needs help with his pants –they are always too tight." Chelsea giggled and began to climb up the bed. She then took Darren's position and straddled her brother's knees. Chris was about to open his mouth to tell her off, but Darren was at it once more. As his boyfriend began teasing and sucking hid tongue once more, Chris felt his sister's graceful and nimble hands brush lightly across his already building erection. The sound of a zipper came next and then a gasp from Chelsea.

"Oh my," Her eyes were wide as she stared at her brother's now throbbing cock. Without even thinking about it, she let her hands brush the tip. Chris jolted with the feather-light touch as he broke off from Darren's lips. A strange sight greeted him: his little sister was gaping at his cock, her hands touching it lightly. It was a very strange sight indeed, but strangely enough, it sort of turned him on. He wanted to move and take control, but Darren beat him to it. His boyfriend left his side and began to remove his boxers. Chelsea's eyes strayed towards Darren as he did. She let out another gasp. Darren smirked.

"Let me show you how it's done, sweetheart," He then reclaimed his position by Chris' knees and without another word, took the younger man's cock in his mouth. Chris let out a low, guttural moan as Darren's warm mouth sheathed his throbbing member. He closed his eyes as the sensations of sucking, licking and pulling drove him over the edge. He felt himself about to peak with Darren's expert ministrations when all of a sudden, the older man stopped. Chris opened his eyes, prepared to give his boyfriend a bitch glare, but the sight that welcomed him made Chris think otherwise. Darren was no longer by his knees. Chelsea was. She smiled at him as their eyes met. Darren was right behind her with a similar grin on his face. He then reached from behind Chelsea and undid the sash of her terry cloth robe. Chris sucked in his breath as the robe came undone.

Chelsea wore nothing underneath.

His little sister was completely naked –alone in a room with two equally-naked men.

Chris' brotherly instinct wanted to kick in right away –most especially as Darren began to give Chelsea feather-light kisses on her neck and began touching her exposed breasts from behind. But Chris couldn't figure out what he was exactly feeling: jealousy? Protectiveness? Arousal?

He was fucking gay, but the sight of his boyfriend and his little sister was disturbingly erotic. He was brought back from his reveries by a low moan. Apparently, Darren's lips now found its way to Chelsea's. They were locked in a heated kiss. Chris got up from his position on the bed and cleared his throat loudly, causing the other two to break up. Darren looked at him knowingly, while Chelsea's eyes were wide.

"Unhand my sister, you rogue," Chris said gruffly as he moved towards them. He gave Darren his best bitch glare before turning to Chelsea and crushing her lips with his. He felt his sister stiffen as his lips began exploring hers –his tongue trying to wage war with her own. Chris thought that he never tasted anything that good –Chelsea's mouth tasted heavenly. A low moan escaped her parted lips as he let his hands wander; all his life, he had never imagined himself taking pleasure in a woman's body –touching, tasting, devouring her every curve, nook and cranny. AS he began exploring the mounds of her breasts, Chris chanced a glance at his boyfriend: Darren just sat by the foot of their bed, watching the brother and sister tandem, stroking his hardened erection. Chris raised one perfect eyebrow.

"Aren't you supposed to be useful and tell me what to do next? I don't have experience in this field you know?"

Darren smiled as he scooted over. He looked at Chelsea with a lustful gaze before kissing her now bruised lips chastely. He then gave the same attention to Chris' lips before taking one of Chelsea's exposed breasts in his mouth and began sucking on the hardened nub fervently. Chris felt his insides tighten as he heard the feral sounds Darren was producing and saw Chelsea writhing in ecstasy. But instead of asking Darren to stop, he began to mirror his boyfriend's movements. With the tow of them working in tandem, Chelsea was no practically convulsing in sheer pleasure.

"God –I –uh…"

Darren held his head up and motioned for Chris to do the same.

"She's almost ready, love," Darren then moved away from Chelsea's breasts and slid down. Chris watched in awe as Darren parted his sister's legs and dove right in. A loud scream escaped the high school junior's lips as Darren made a work of her womanhood. Chris stood there gaping as his boyfriend buried his tongue inside Chelsea's already wet slit while his fingers flickered at her already swollen slit. Chelsea let out a scream of pleasure.

"Hmm, God, Chris, she tastes really good… almost as good as you do." Darren murmured before turning to Chris. "You want to try?" Chris found himself nodding dumbly as he made a move towards his sister –but Darren stopped him.

"Uh –uh," he shook his head, his dark curls bouncing. "You can taste her from my mouth." He then proceeded to crush Chris' lips against his. The younger man found himself wanting that hint of tanginess he tasted o his boyfriend's lips. He was about to pull away to get a taste of his own when he felt warmth around his cock once more.

It was Chelsea, she was on all fours, making a work out of his erection. Chris almost peaked at the sight of his little sister sucking his hard cock expertly.

"Chel- Chelsea…" he groaned as the young lady began to suck him harder, her tongue swirling faster in tandem with every thrust. Chris found himself bucking his hips towards her pretty little mouth.

"Oh –oh God…" He found himself almost over the edge when he felt her stop completely. Chris glared at his sister, but that glare dropped when he saw what she had done. Chelsea was lying on the bed once more, her back flush against the soft mattress.

"Please Chris," she moaned, spreading her legs. He could see her shaven pussy glistening. He swallowed.

"Are- are you sure, Chel?" Chris asked nervously as he straddled her with his legs.

"Please Chris,"

Chris found himself nodding dumbly once more as he positioned his now aching cock right at her opening. He looked over to his sister once more.

"Love you, Chelsea,"

"Love you, Chris,"

With that exchange, Chris found himself give one big thrust as Chelsea let out a soft cry of pain. It was a different kind of heat that welcomed Chris into his sister's core –so much unlike when he would top Darren. It felt surreal. As he pushed further, Chris then felt something within Chelsea break against the tip of his cock.

"Oh, my, God…" Chelsea moaned. "M-move, Chris, God, please –"

Chris need not be told. He began to thrust his hips faster and harder, back and forth in sheer frenzy. He moved like crazy until he felt Chelsea's walls start to clamp down on his cock.

"I –I think I'm coming, Chris –" he heard his sister moan, the sound of which, drove Chris over and beyond. With a couple more thrusts, he felt his load shoot with an unbelievable pressure into his little sister.

With them both spent, Chris slumped on top of his sister and immediately fell asleep within a few minutes. Chelsea smiled from underneath him at the other man who was still present I the room.

"Thanks, Darren,"

"No problem, I enjoyed it." Darren smiled back as he gestured at his now, already flaccid cock. "If you have any more problems, just visit us, okay?" He added as he gave her another chaste kiss on her lips.

"Sure."

**010101010**

**A/N: Before anything else…. STOP KONY 2012!**

**So, tell me, do you want more? A sequel perhaps? I hope you enjoyed reading this little twisted tale. Reviews, flames, both are very much appreciated, but wash your hands first, okay? XD Ha ha, kidding. Until next time! -EWG**


End file.
